


"Who's Keith?!"

by EternalKastaway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalKastaway/pseuds/EternalKastaway
Summary: Taking a break is pretty nice after all.





	"Who's Keith?!"

   'I told myself I wasn't going to stay up again' that's what had she told herself every night. Every night for almost a year and a half. Had it really been that long? Katie "Pidge" Holt stared at the clock next to her bed. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and shut her laptop. It had been over a year since she'd last seen her brother and father but the young girl was far from giving up. She wasn't ready to give up and she never would be but... She needed a break.  
   Pulling a sweater over her white tank top and grabbing her shoes Pidge opened the door to exit her dorm in the Galaxy Garrison. As she had done many times before she quietly made her way through the halls to the roof.  
   Pidge hated the Garrison, she hated the cover ups, most of all she hated Iverson. But she loved the night sky. The middle of the desert may seem harsh by day but by night it was nothing less than beautiful. A dark indigo sky swathed with shades of pink and blue and peppered by hunderds of thousands of twinkling stars. To top it all off was the full moon hanging overhead.  
   The roof was her safe haven. The place Pidge didn't have to worry about being found out in any department. It was quiet- CRASH!  
   So much for quiet.  
   Pidge leapt up and dashed to the edge of the roof where the sound came from. Below her stood a young man about seventeen or so next to a garrison-issued land cruiser. He obviously wasn't a student and therefore a trespasser. Pidge silently climbed down one of the ladders attached to the fort-like walls of the Garrison. The boy froze when she hit the ground with a light thud. He spun around and she was instantly met with a razor sharp dagger at her neck. Pidge suppressed a scream, 'I'm going to die.' She thought, 'he's going to kill me.'  
   "What do you want?" The stranger snapped at her. Pidge was speechless for a moment, "Nothing! I was just...leaving."  
"Mhm-" he mumbled sarcastically "-sure."  
The young girl glared at him, "Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing here but you're on Garrison property!"  
In the shadows she couldn't quite make out his facial expression but she knew he must be looking at her as if she was an idiot. She felt like an idiot.  
   "Screw this, I'm out." He put his knife away and went back to the red and white cruiser. Pidge let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding in. "Wait! We aren't done here!" She snapped at him before he could take off. "What do you think you're doing out here?"  
"Thats none of your business." He retorted. Pidge grabbed the collar of his jacket as he revved the engine. "You aren't going anywhere!" She snapped.  
She could almost feel his smirk, "Wanna bet?"  
   Pidge was unable to comprehend what was happening before she was hoisted up onto the cruiser and speeding through the desert. She screamed and held on tight as they left the Galaxy Garrison behind them. They rode for a good 10 minutes with Pidge spitting curses and threats at him the whole time. The stranger- her kidnapper- never seemed to pay her any mind.  
   They finally stopped in front of a small, run-down shack.  
"WHAY THE HELL!?" Pidge screamed as she was thrown off the cruiser and hit the ground with a thud. Under the full moon she got a good look at her kidnapper. He was definitely older than her and much taller. He had black hair styled into a short mullet, a red, yellow, and white jacket that cut off at his midriff, black pants with a brown tool belt and red and white boots. She also noticed fingerless gloves which made sense if he had a cruiser.  
   Her body shook with anger and fear 'who is he? What does he want?'  
"What do you want from me?!" She yelled at him. He paused for a moment before answering harshly "To prove a point. Now what do you want?"  
   "I-" Pidge considered her words. He wasn't a student. He couldn't report her. "I'm looking for my family." She told him.  
"On the roof." He stared blankly.  
"Ye- no! I-..." She tripped over her words. Regaining her train of thought she explained.  
   "My dad and brother were sent on the mission to Kerberos. I've been looking for proof that the mission wasn't a failure- I know they're alive!"  
   He stared at her in shock for a moment then pulled her up, "come with me!" He said and pulled her inside the small shack. Every nerve in her body screamed at her to run, but she let him pull her anyway. If he knows anything about Kerberos...  
   Once inside it was almost pitch black. He lit a lantern and turned to her, "I'm searching for someone on the Kerberos mission too. Takashi Shirogane."  
   Pidge felt as though all the air had been sucked from her lungs at his words. "I..." Her voice trailed off.  
   He went into explaining his side of the search. Pidge followed along with a notepad he lent to her they compared notes and made new ones. Their talk lasted hours and before she knew it they were both knocked out on the small couch.  
   Pidge woke up to sunlight filtering through the dirty window. It had to be around 1 in the afternoon. Her thoughts trailed back to the previous night and she realised she'd spent the night with him. A total stranger. Not only that but she was laying on him. His steady breathing barely calmed her nerves  
'Lance and Hunk must be worried sick' she thought as panic began to set in. Pidge scrambled to untangle herself from the dark haired boy below her and waking him up in the process. They simultaneously screamed and shuffled to either end of the couch. A few seconds of panic lasted before he spoke, "I guess you need to go back to the Garrison."  
   She nodded and without a word they gathered up her notes and hopped onto the cruiser. It didn't take long to get back and before she knew it she was back on the roof now with several filled notepads in hand.  
   Pidge made her way back inside among the crowds of cadets in the halls to her dorm. She stashed her notes and flopped onto the bed when the thought hit her.  
   "I never got his name..." She spoke aloud. Pidge skipped classes that day greeted in the evening by her only friends Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett.  
   It wouldn't be until several weeks later that she found herself on the roof again, this time accompanied by her friends. They watched as something crashed to earth. Lance insisted on tracking it dispite Hunk's fears. The trio found themselves overlooking one of the Garrison's bases staring at the pilot of the Kerberos mission, Takashi Shirogane. Just as they began to put together a distraction several bombs went off in the distance and Lance stole her binoculars.  
   "It's Keith! That guy's always trying to one up me! Come on!" Lance yelled and jumped up. Pidge and Hunk followed him.  
    
"Who's Keith?!"  
  


End file.
